1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device for connectors connected to a computer.
2. General Background
Developments in networks and a great diversity of computer performances have resulted in more and more input/output interfaces disposed at a computer chassis. A typical computer chassis includes a plurality of connectors connected with cables. These cables at least includes a power cable, a signal cable connecting a monitor, a mouse cable, a keyboard cable, a network cable, a microphone cord, and a earphone cord, etc. These cables are often in a mess at a rear panel of a computer, thereby resulting inconvenient during assembling or disassembling the computer.
In addition, the connectors at the rear panel are exposed in the air. Dust is often accumulated thereby affecting signal transfer. Furthermore, the connectors connected to the rear panel of the computer chassis are susceptible to being broken of or inadvertently disconnected because the connectors typically extend outwardly from the rear panel in a substantial distance.
What is needed is to provide a protection device for protecting connectors of a computer from contamination or being damaged.
What is also needed is to provide a protection device for protecting connectors and tidily arranging cables of the connectors.